Two demons, one soul
by Pondering life
Summary: My eyes saw the flurry of bubbles surround me as I fell intot he water. Was this the end perhaps? Or maybe a new shot at life in places unknown by the living. Love triangle, SebastianXocXClaude. Who will win?  I'm only 11yrs. so don't be to harsh!
1. Chapter 1 My view

Chapter 1. My point of view

_My eyes shot open as I was surrounded by a flurry of bubbles. My body engulfed in the deathly water that would now be my grave. Who did this? Why was I being done this to? So many questions rambled in my head. The much needed oxygen to feed those thoughts was nowhere to be found. I could feel my conscious slip away as into the deep sleep that no one could ever wake up from. Was this it? My life ended this way without a satisfaction knowing I lived a long life worth living? I tried to free myself but my hands and legs were bounded to a weight a girl like me could never make a winning stand against. Air slipped away from my mouth as bubbles, I watched them float to the top and make their way out. If only I could be free and make an escape, but that was not my chosen fate. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I was slowly withering away to death.__** "You are dying this very moment." **__A voice suddenly started to fill my mind. My eyes opened to see black feathers falling everywhere. Perhaps I was being sent to Hell for things I had done wrongful in my life. __**"I know all about you, Jane." "You have lived a life full of sorrow and despair but yet untouched by worldly ways." "I am offering you a second chance at life to help you take revenge on the people that have done this to you."**__ I was confused by all of this, what was this place? Hell? I was floating in mid air with blood stained clothes hanging on top of me. I looked around to see a crow standing on some wooden staff. __**"I will be forever at your service till death do we part. If you take my offer and agree to form a contract I will never leave you and be at your service until you have fulfilled your revenge. However, when you fulfill your revenge in the end I shall take your soul in return." **__It started to make sense now. But now the question was should I? I thought about. __**"I would hurry up. You only have a few seconds to live." **__"I'll take your offer. I agree to make a contract with you." __**"Are you sure? Once you do form the contract the contract there is now way back or out. The gates to paradise shall forever be closed." **__"I agree." __**"Very well, your fate awaits you…"**_

"Miss Carter, it's time to wake up."

My eyes opened to see Sebastian looming over me. I let him keep the name Sebastian until he had his next master. Once he saw my eyes open he carried on putting away laundry.

"For today's breakfast we have a white peach tart, a side of apple granola and would you like scones or biscuits with that."

"I'll take the scones, Sebastian." I was groggily waking up. My eyes were sluggish to catch up with the rest of my mind so my vision was blurred.

My usual very long hair that was straight and looked brushed was now in a maze of tangles that could only be sorted out and persuaded out of their ficklement by the soft bristles of a brush. I yawned and sat up. I saw Sebastian put my clothes away in my dresser.

"Sebastian, what's today's schedule?"

"Once you're done with breakfast you have an appointment with Mrs. Thomason about the music company's success which will last about an hour and a half. After that you have physical exams, would like a doctor or me to take them for you?"

Sebastian had seen me in complete nudity before so I didn't care when he dressed me. "You."

"Very well, after that you'll have lunch with the Viscount about making a new clothes line. Then the rest of the day is yours unless you saw yes to what I'm about to offer." This was interesting, finally a change in the morning line up.

"What would that be?"

"The Trancies would like if you came down for the evening for a ball all nobles would go to."

I gave it some thought. I didn't enjoy dancing much and wasn't the largest fan of social gatherings. But now I had a chance to investigate the Alois Trancy I had heard about and his butler, Claude Faustus.

"I recommend you go, one your image would be questionable if you were to pass up such a big event, and two, to investigate the Trancies."

"Sebastian you read my mind, I'm going."

"Very well, would you like me to make arrangements to go get a new dress made or stick to what you have now?"

"I want to see what I have first, if nothing seems fit then yes make arrangements."

I stood up and looked through my wardrobe. I didn't fancy dresses at all but I would wear them if needed for a special occasion. I saw frilly and girly dresses I definitely would not wear to this ball. I spotted some that could be candidates but never really anything to my appeal. I found a black dress that had spaghetti straps and went down to about to my knees. It was more punk and tomboyish, just my style. It was black all over except for certain details and parts. It would hug my body perfectly showing my curves where they popped out in the right areas. The neck went down a bit showing some cleavage but not to embarrassing. Where the waist was there was a silver bow that wrapped around not to tight but just right. That's where the dress took a slight different turn. It expanded out a bit but just barely noticeable, that part was black as well but the under skirt stuck out a bit showing a deep violet purple undertone.

"Sebastian here, this is what I'm going to wear for the ball." I handed Sebastian the dress I picked out and handed it to him.

"This suits you rather well." Sebastian said examining the dress for any runs or snags.

"I thought it would, now about the ball. Do I need a partner to be able to go?" I said slightly worried I might have to bring my fiancé.

"No, but they would prefer if you did." "Why?"

"I just don't want to go with my fiancé or you, no offense. I just don't like that sort of thing." I said while walking over to my window.

"I understand, should I go with you?"

"If they prefer then, yes, you will come as my partner." I was looking out the window and saw a crow against the white snow. The crow looked so graceful like if it were being painted in a scene. Everything was white outside, perfect, it was so delicate and graceful but yet could be so dangerous and harsh. I _use to_ love winter and played outside with my brother but ever since the day Sebastian had found me in that murky water that was like my mind I had lost that joy and brother forever. Sebastian knew what I was thinking and looking at.

"Miss Carter, I am sorry but that was the past." Sebastian looked at me from across the room with a concerned look.

"Yes, I know. You do know that I am grateful to you though for letting me have a second chance." I could feel the back of my eyes sting but held in the tears, I had gotten use to doing that.

"That's an interesting perspective, most people would loath us and wish they never stumbled upon us."

"Oh, I think it's lucky and wonderful demons like you exist, giving people an second chance at life until they have fulfilled their wish. Just like a real life."

"Yes but in the end they never get to see Hell or Heaven."

"Yes I know but that seems fair, you having to put up with us until then. You deserve it."

"Yet again I am amazed by your logic and perspective, Miss Carter." Sebastian said as he bowed.

"Please, could you stop calling me by _Miss_. I would prefer you called me by my first name, you know that." I said sighing.

"Of course master." Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed on one knee.

"Anyways, Sebastian, could you dress me for the day." I said walking over to him.

"Yes, would you prefer pants or a dress, Jane." Sebastian slightly hesitated as he called me by my first name but carried on anyways.

"Pants and a shirt." I said undressing revealing my body.

Sebastian walked over to my dresser and pulled out black pants and a white shirt. He unfolded it professionally, if that's possible. It may look wrong that a grown man was dressing a sixteen year old girl but he was my butler and I was his master. He delicately slid my shirt on and then my pants. It took me a while to get accustomed to him dressing me since I did not come from a filthy rich family. At first I thought he was some pervert trying to peep but then I realized he was just doing what any good butler would do.

Once he was finished he grabbed a brush that was lying on the top of my side bed table. My hair went all the way down to just above my feet. I didn't like to put it up it was rather annoying and made me look up tight. He began brushing gently making sure not to hit a large not and hurt me. It took about a ten minutes to finish brushing my hair but it was so soft and smooth it was worth the wait.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"No need to thank me, if I couldn't do this what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said as he bowed.


	2. Chapter 2 My view, their view

Chapter 2. My view, their view

I sat down as Sebastian pulled out the chair for me. The food in front of me looked delicious and to be savored but that was always the food I ate now. Sebastian gently pushed in my chair making sure not to cause a noise.

"Thank you." I said while picking up a fork and bringing up a piece of food to my mouth.

The smell was invigoratingly wonderful, it made my sense liven and react to its, close, to Heavenly smell. I could automatically tell that Sebastian had prepared this, I knew his cooking all too well after four years.

"Your cooking is as good as ever, Sebastian." I said while smiling after taking a bite.

"Thank you, after four years you know me too well." Sebastian said as he stood my chair like a shadow.

I continued eating and finished my meal all too soon without savoring. Sadly everything did come to its downfall and ending. Yes, I know I am being over dramatic with my food and feeling sorry about how I didn't savor but you'll realize why as you read the story of my interesting life.

_Trancy household…_

"Did you send them the invitation, Claude?" Alois said as his split personality of a happy child.

"Yes, Miss Carter and her butler have received the invite." Claude stood next to Alois as he ate his food.

"Good, now we can obtain that soul of hers." Alois suddenly changed character and spoke evilly.

"Yes, she will be yours to own, your majesty."

Alois's other demon butlers stood by him; one in particular was weary of him.

"Claude, find out if they have accepted the invite. I want to get this done as soon as possible, eliminate her other projects for today and move up the schedule to around lunch time through evening." Alois was very demanding and a very _unstable soul_ as Claude would call him.

"Yes, your majesty." Claude never objected to his master's decisions and actions. He could care less in fact, all he wanted was the taste of a pure soul untouched by worldly ways, such as the one the _Kuroshitsuji_ had found and not the _Kumoshitsuji_. A soul like that only came around a couple hundred millennia.

Claude walked away into the shadows of the mansion to, err, _postpone_ all of Jane Carter's plans. First he would see how far she was with her day and then postpone them.

_Carter household…_

_Knock knock_. Someone was at the door, most likely Mrs. Thomason.

Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it, his guess was correct. "Oh, hello Sebastian." "Good day Mrs. Thomason, Miss Carter is waiting for you." Sebastian gestured for her to come in and follow him to Jane.

"Why aren't you a gentlemen!" Mrs. Thomason was an older woman who was generally sweet tempered but she could be a rich snob like any noble.

"Thank you, please make yourself at home." Sebastian took her into Jane's study and knocked on the door before entering.

"Yes?" I said while working on a stack of papers that would take centauries to finish.

Sebastian opened the door and showed Mrs. Thomason in.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Thomason. Please take a seat." I said plastering a fake smile to my face.

"Why thank you, I don't mean to be rude but aren't you young to have a personal study and while you're a young woman." She said as she took a seat on a love seat in the corner of the room.

"You're not being rude at all, it is questionable but I must keep my duties as the queen's crow." I shuffled my paper work to the side and pretended to be interested in this conversation.

Sebastian closed the door and walked off.

"I see, well anyways! I wanted to talk to you about the music company." Her face suddenly turned grim as if she were to bring up bad news.

"Carry on…"

"You see, I wanted to see if we could expand the company more. Otherwise, this company will lose the money it needs to support all of the concerts held there." She voice went flat a bit, losing its usual cheeriness and excitement.

"I understand how much money will be required to expand?"

"About ninety pounds."

"Isn't that cheap?"

"Yes, since we can only afford to move it to one new location that is selling for that much."

"Alright then, buy the property and I will pay for construction." I sighed, more stress then I needed once again.

"Aright then! I will see you again." She stood up from her chair and smiled. Her red lips and yellowish teeth didn't make the best of combinations.

I waved a good bye, fake of course, and then continued my work.

The lines in front of me buzzed in my head. How was a girl my age supposed to do this without a little fun? Being rebellious was easy since I had an excuse being this age and all. I put down the papers and then walked over to my window for a little fun. Being quiet as possible I unlatched the window's lock and slid out. The curtains reluctantly let in a breeze to carry them. Since I was on the first floor I wouldn't hurt myself trying to get out.

I easily hopped over and took off my shoes. I hated to wear these clothes as it was. I would prefer to have worn more comfy clothes like an average day peasant does.

The feeling of the snow on my feet made my toes tingle and sent a shock to my brain. This was refreshing and woke me up a bit from looking at meaningless words that couldn't possibly bore me more.

I wasn't cold despite the temperature. I in fact liked the cold.

Warmth gave you a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of your stomach. I didn't like that feeling knowing it was just a trick waiting to taunt me once it left. Cold, on the other hand, was a feeling that could keep you away from heartbreak and despair. It wouldn't betray you showing the cold harsh reality of things.

I hate elusive day dreams that raised the hopes of your poor soul.

The snow surrounded me like a blanket. I walked over to the garden in our backyard. It looked like a winter wonderland. The roses were now just rose bushes, the trees were just branches, and everything was put to bed. Ice hung from some of the branches, the bench underneath was surprisingly clean with barely any snow on it.

I sat down on the cold stones, frost began to cover where I was sitting and I could see my own breath. I happily watching my surroundings until my sixth sense turned on the alert system I had programmed in my head. Something was out here with me, maybe a someone? I looked around, my eyes darted from everywhere watching for this thing. I didn't want to alert it by acting like I was aware of its presence so I continued to act like I never noticed. I put my head against the tree with the dangerous icy sharp weapons hanging down from their branches. I closed my eyes, little did I know those weapons were not dangling about to fall and slice me open.

I put my hands against the tree and that made the icy weapons fall aiming at me. I opened my eyes to see them falling, I was too busy looking at them fall about to end my second chance at life. When I thought I would be dead something suddenly moved me away from my death.

I could tell it was a man. When I was put down I saw a man with glasses, yellowish eyes, black hair that came down almost like Sebastian's did, and he also had a butler's suit on.

I looked at him confused as he stood over me.

He looked down at me surprised.

"W-who are you?" I said confused.

He didn't reply.

I stood up and realized I only met to his chest.

He kept on staring at me as if he was amazed he was close to me.


	3. Chapter 3 Perspective matters

Chapter 3. Perspective matters

"I'm Jane." I said calmly, if he was an enemy I didn't want to provoke him.

"Who are you?" It was creeping me out that he wasn't talking but just looking at me.

He regained his composure and then seemed to come back to this world.

"Claude Faustus." He said business man like.

I was shocked, _the_ Claude Faustus? He works with ALois Trancy!

"_T-the _Claude Faustus!" I said taking a step back out of surprise.

"I am who I said I am." He said propping his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

I fell backwards, wasn't he just a butler? That wasn't humanly possible for an average human to save me from that. Before that I could sense something from him anyways.

He offered his hand to pull me up, I shakily took it unsure of this character.

"I've heard much about, for example that you work with Alois Trancy."

He was still pulling me with his left hand. Sebastian had his mark on his left hand so I pulled it off I could reveal what he was.

I took the tip of his glove and pulled it off quick.

He had black nails, white skin such as Sebastian's, and a mark on his hand.

It wasn't a deep dark purple such as Sebastian's, it was more of a golden metallic color.

He looked me surprised when I pulled his glove off.

"Clever human." He said smirking evilly.

"I take it you're at Alois Trancy's service?" I said regaining my balance.

"Yes, how did you figure this out?"

"I could tell you weren't human based on fast you saved me from dying and also the fact you were spying on me. I could tell you were here from the beginning."

"Oh? And how did you know I had this mark?" He said smugly.

That question I didn't expect, I was caught off guard.

"I could feel the outlines of something on your hand when you offered to pick me up." I was lying doing the best I could to make it sound like a possibility.

"Liar…" He said smugly again.

Shit, what was I supposed to do now?

He quickly jumped behind me and grabbed my body making sure I couldn't struggle.

"What are you doing?" I said doing my best to break free from his strong arms.

He crept his hand down to the side of me stomach, where I had Sebastian's mark.

My eyes widened not only from surprised that he figured out it would be there but also that his hands were extremely cold.

"Fuck you." I said doing my best to suppress how scared I actually was.

"So un lady like." He put his hand on the mark and studied it carefully by running it over and over again with his hands.

"You look like a rapist trying to rape." I said smugly.

"My apologies but you've kept a secret that I figured out."

"Ugh, so what now? You know what've I've done and how I've done it by using a demon." I said flatly.

"That butler of yours I take it that he is your slave."

"I hate to reserve to them as slaves, I let him do what he wants on his own accord and do my best not to control him." I bet I caught this smug demon off guard by saying that.

"Oh? And do you see us? Don't you hate us?" He said releasing me from his arms.

I stepped away from him and stood up in front of him.

"Personally I don't hate demons such as you at all. In fact I rather respect and am glad people such as you exist."

"Most people hate us if they do form a contract with us."

"That I don't understand, people should be glad they had a second chance at life and also to get revenge if they needed it."

"What about us taking your soul?"

"I think you deserve it and that would be us humans holding up our end of the deal. You've had to put up with us until we die so I think you deserve it. Funny, I was just talking about this with my butler this morning." I added a bit of a chuckle at the end of my sentence.

"That's an interesting perspective, no wonder Sebastian has devoted his life to watching over you."

I stopped and looked at him surprised.

"How did you know his name? And two what do you mean by devoted his life to watching over me?"

"I know Sebastian, in our world."

"Oh okay? That doesn't answer my second question I said taking a step closer to him."

"You have a soul that doesn't come around often at all, even angels crave souls like yours."

"What kind of soul would that be?"

"A soul that has lived a life full of misery but yet untouched by worldly ways, I too crave your soul."

"Oh? I can give you a sample." I said smugly.

"Oh?" He said surprised.

"Yes." I walked over to a rose bush and used one of the thorns to cut myself.

The red liquid dripped down my arm and made patterns and swirls on the way.

I walked back over to him and held up my arm.

He looked at me surprised but yet skeptical.

"I'm not offering this again so take it while you can." I waved my arm around taunting him.

He took it cautiously and brought my blood up to his mouth.

He licked it all the way up to where I had cut myself. I could feel myself blushing.

His eyes flashed a demonic pink red color with cat slits in the middle.

Some blood leaked from the side of his mouth. He was wide eyed staring at me.

I tilted my head.

He grabbed the arm I cut that was bleeding and began to lick more blood from it. What didn't he understand about a sample?

His tongue kept on licking passionately. I could feel my entire body go red all over.

"C-Claude!" I fell backwards onto the snow as it crunched under my weight.

He fell backwards with me and continued to drink my blood.

My sixth sense kicked in, someone was approaching us from behind. When they were completely behind me I could make out a familiar shadow, Sebastian.

I looked up to see him looking down at me surprised.

"S-Sebastian…" I completely forgot about Claude sucking my arm.

He looked at me and then down at Claude.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Claude." Sebastian said disgusted.

Claude ignored.

Sebastian walked over to him and kicked him off of my arm.

Claude flew backwards into the snow. I could see red streaks leak from the corner of his mouth.

He snapped out of his trance and then looked at Sebastian with his normal eyes.

I could tell Sebastian was pissed at me and at him.

"Hello, Sebastian. I see you'd like to join." Claude said smugly.

That only seemed to piss off Sebastian even more.

I sat up and saw a dark mass gather behind Sebastian, he was definitely pissed.

I stood up and looked first at Claude and then Sebastian.

Sebastian began to pop his knuckles while obviously giving off a pissed fake smile.

"As much I'd love to I'm afraid she's mine to take." He said with a fake smile.

Claude stood up and licked my blood that was spilling from the corner of his mouth. I could sense pure hatred with passion from both of them.

Sebastian's dark mass started to grow bigger since Claude was licking the left over's taunting Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4 Words? Please

Chapter 4. Words? Please, Fighting is the best solution.

**I know I haven't updated recently but that's because its summer and I've been a little busy…**

**On with the story.**

"You know, Sebastian, she tastes like a vanilla snow; pure, untainted, and sweet." Claude said smiling evilly taunting Sebastian.

I could see the dark mass forming and growing into an ocean of dark void behind Sebastian.

"To bad my master only gave you a sample; I'll be getting the main course." Sebastian glued the most fake and infuriated smile I had ever seen him give since I've known him.

Claude frowned and stood up in a fighting position.

Sebastian noticed and his eyes turned to their demon state, Claude's did as well.

Did they forget they were about to fight at my house in the back yard?

They were about to take action but I interrupted.

"Sorry, boys, but I'm afraid you'll have to take your fight somewhere else. Sebastian you don't want to clean up after this do you?" I said gesturing to the already destroyed tree.

Sebastian regained his composure and then turned to me with an icy glare.

"Of course, master." I shot him a glare that said, "We need to talk."

Claude seemed to remember something and why he came here.

"Claude as for you…" My face turned a pink tint remembering my little gift.

He noticed and grinned evilly.

He walked up to me and I immediately backed up. Sebastian kept his eyes on him at all times

He put his hand to my chin and brought my face up slowly to his. We were about a few inches away when I tried to pull back.

"I'll see you at the dance, Jane." He walked off into the shadows and disappeared.

Sebastian's anger seemed to rise as Claude said my name.

Once my face returned back to its original color I looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, mind explaining to me what just happened." I said giving him a cold glance.

"Inside, my apologies for destroying the garden." He bowed and his voice flat.

I walked inside and rubbed my temples, _yet another head ache. What am I going to do with you Sebastian?_

He closed the door behind himself and we walked into my study.

The entire walk down the hallway was awkwardly silent, I hated this feeling. When I was little, before Sebastian, my parents would do the same so I never really got to know them.

I opened the doors and sat behind my desk, Sebastian stood in front of my desk.

"Sebastian, I'm guessing you have questions as well based upon my actions. I will let you ask me."

Sebastian sighed and looked at the papers I left so boringly.

"Thank you, first off. Why did you leave when you had work to be done?"

"Sebastian, I had been working here for hours and I am sixteen so I can't always control my thinking and thinking before my actions."

"Second off, why didn't tell me someone intruded upon our-your house." Sebastian rephrased when he said _our house._

"Sebastian it is okay to say our house."

"Of course, but please answer my question."

"I just got caught up in the moment so it didn't cross my mind, otherwise I would've."

"Thirdly, why did you offer Claude, a different demon you had never met, something like that?"

When that question struck my mind I was at a loss, I had this all planned out until he asked that question.

"I just thought I would be polite by doing so." That was a lie.

"Please, offering blood to a demon?"

"Isn't that considered polite when it's a demon's point of view?"

He sighed again.

"I assume you're done asking questions?" I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I will do my best to answer your questions."

"Okay. First, please tell me why you two fought over who gets to take me?"

"A soul such as yours does not come around often. Any demon who'd had already made a contract with such a soul would fight to the death to take it."

"Secondly, what was that black void massing behind you?"

"Demons if angered to extreme points gather up negative energy that can be deadly even to other demons if used upon."

"Then that leads me to another question, why were you so angered?"

"As I told you, a soul like yours is far too rare to give to another demon without a fight."

"Oh, well that concludes my questioning. You are free for the day."

Sebastian bowed and walked off out of my study.

So many thoughts raced in my head, I could feel my mind race a mile a minute.

Claude was interesting, Sebastian was mysteriously intriguing me to find out his deepest thoughts for a demon. Claude had more of a taunting teasing hint to his touch.

Two demons, why me?

One was already hard enough to understand let alone figure out.

One soul, I needed more than just one me.

A human mortal could never figure out two demons with only one soul.

_If I kept up this thinking I might just pass out_, I thought to myself.

I felt like a grown up adult stuck in a helpless child's body with no escape.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…Stupid demons._

I could feel myself conscious mind drift off into a state of wondering, the place I could escape from my world.

"_Jane!" Said a familiar voice._

_I turned my head to see my brother running towards me with the same stupid smile._

_My face engulfed in the sun I once used to enjoy, my eyes studding my surroundings, my ears taking in the happy chirps of birds, my feet and hands tickled by the grass I entwined my fingers in, a taste lingered in my mouth._

"_Jane, Jane! You won't believe what I got!" My brother's brown hair entangled in his amber eyes as he ran._

_He held up a net that had a small dark green blob in it._

_I looked at him like he was insane._

_He ran up to me and crouched onto his knees panting furiously._

"_Jane… I found… a… Frog…" He said in between breaths._

"_Alexander! You did!" I cupped my hands around my cheeks and my jaw dropped open. When I was little I was amazed by the most smallest of things._

"_Yeah, he's big too! Wanna touch him but be careful, you might get warts!"He said teasingly._

"_Really!" Sure I was older than him but I was easily tricked._

"_Yeah! You still sure you wanna touch 'im?"  
>I studied the bumpy, wart covered creature. His eyes looked at me, he gave out a croaks and struggled against the net<em>

"_No way! I don't wanna get warts!" I said taking a step back._

"_Hahaha! You chicken?" He started to make chicken noises while he dropped the net and stumbled around flapping his arms._

_The toadly creature saw his escape so he jumped back into the pond where he came from._

"_Aw! Look at what you made me do, Jane!" He said making a sour pouting face._

"_You did it, not me!" I said getting up crossing my arms._

"_Liar, yeah'ha!"_

"_Not'uh!"_

"_Yeah'ha!"_

"_Not'uh!"_

_We could've done that for hours if it weren't for me suddenly stopping._

"_Ha! So you DID!" He pointed at me smiling stupidly._

_A shadow started looming over us, a man stood over us; face covered by a mask._

"_Alex! Behind you!" I said screaming and running away._

_He turned confused and then saw any kid's worst nightmare._

_I turned around to see blood spill all over the ground._

_My brother's, now lifeless, body fell to the ground amber eyes wide opened._

_I knew I had been traumatized for the rest of my life._

_The sight of blood made my heart sink and my blood run cold._

_I wasn't looking where I was running so I ran into a log._

_I tripped and fell onto my face, when I looked up I saw the same man who killed my brother._

_I felt a pain in the back of my head and my world blacked out…_

_I woke to find myself in a police's strong grasp._

_I knew my life would never be the same…_


	5. Chapter 5 life, humans, demons

Chapter 5. Life, humans, demons, all mysterious things.

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian looking down at me.

I realized I had fallen asleep on my desk.

"S-Sebastian…" I said groggily waking up.

"Jane, it is time to attend to the Trancy ball." I could tell he almost said _Miss Carter_.

"Oh, did I miss anything?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"No, I postponed everything you had today partly because of today's events and partly because you had fallen asleep."

"Oh, could you help me put on my clothes." I said walking to my room.

"Of course." He bowed and took me to my room.

We walked into the room, my bed had been made and the covers made rinkless.

He sat me down on my bed and walked over to my closet and grabbed the dress I had picked out.

"I am sorry to say you must wear a corset with this, although you hate them."

As soon as I heard the word _corset_ I bolted out of the room completely awake.

_No way in Hell is he going to get me to wear one of those things!_ I thought to myself.

Right when I was about to turn the corner I ran into something warm and squishy.

I instantly knew it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian, why do I have to wear that _thing?_" I said disgusted.

"It would look inappropriate if you didn't with the dress by itself."

I grunted and walked back to my room.

Sebastian closed the door as he walked in.

He held up the tight lacy thing and then walked over to me.

I stripped and let him snake the corset around my body.

The feeling of the cold lace gave me a shiver and goose bumps.

At first it was loose but then Sebastian started to pull at the strings which rippled my hate to those things cloud.

_Five minutes later…_

"S-Sebastian..!" I said moaning and screaming.

"Please, Jane, hold out a little longer. I'm almost finished."

My face had sweat dripping down my brow while I clenched to my bed side.

"P-Please make it stop...!" I almost fainted from how tight it was.

"I'm almost done tightening it." Sebastian said while tugging at the laces.

"Just make it end!" I could feel myself running out of oxygen but that was probably me over reacting.

"Done." Sebastian said ever as calmly.

"Ugh, I hate these." I said dropping onto my bed.

"Now, I'll put your dress on." Sebastian held up the dress I had picked out, I said up.

He gently slid the dress over my body and I could feel the lacing against my skin.

Sebastian prompted the dress so it looked presentable and rather nice.

"Now, your hair." He said putting his hand to his chin and giving a questioning look.

"What about it?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"It can't be down, it doesn't look right." He said approaching me.

"I'm going to have to brush it again." He said bringing my hair closer to his eyes.

I could see little tangles popping out and curling wrong.

He took the brush and ever so gently brushed the confused tangles form their hopeless state.

Once he was done he started to put it in different styles.

"This one doesn't look right either." He said sighing.

"If we've already tried five different styles why not just leave it."

"Just let me keep on trying."

I sighed and nodded my head reluctantly.

He put my hair a messy twisted bun, locks of hair draped out, my bangs were parted to the side hiding part of one of my eyes.

Sebastian looked at this one differently and gave an approving look.

"Good, but it needs something."

"Oh what now?"

Sebastian left my room and came back in an instant.

He had a white rose in his hand.

_How did he get a white rose in the middle of winter?_ I thought to myself.

He took the little stem it had and propped it in my hair.

He stepped back and reviewed his work approvingly.

"Finally, so are you going to change into something else?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be appropriate if I came to this ball as your partner under dressed."

I instantly remembered Sebastian was coming with me as a couple. I regretted agreeing to that.

"Right, you're going as my partner." I said looking to the side.

"Yes, now I have a carriage waiting for you in the front. Please go ahead and make yourself comfortable." He began to leave and I walked out like he said.

_I hope Claude doesn't react like he did this morning. I don't want to make a scene. Plus, why do Sebastian and Claude act around me so differently?_ That thought grabbed my attention, why did two demons react to their possible next meal so possessively? Wasn't I mere snack?

My thoughts consumed myself consciousness, absorbing my train of thought.

I hadn't realized I walked into the doorway. I guess I had lived here so long my feet had a mind of their own once I had the idea of where I wanted to go.

My head bumped into the door and I fell to the ground.

I rubbed my head. I could feel the stinging pulsate as I stood up.

"God, why am I so stupid." I grumbled under my breath.

I opened the door and instantly my skin was laid bare to the cold.

My favorite feeling; cold.

I took in a deep breath of the crisp chilling air.

Refreshing after being stuck in a house filled with work.

I stretched, as I walked the snow crunched against my feet and their stubbornness to keep on moving despite the snow.

I saw the carriage.

It was polished black against the white untainted snow.

I opened its doors and walked in.

As I walked in I saw something shine underneath the door.

I crouched down to grab the metallic object.

It was a black rose with metal thorns.

I had never seen anything so peculiar and mysterious.

"What is this?" I picked it up and took in with me to study it more.

Closing the door behind me I heard the sound of paper being crumpled by blowing wind.

I looked to my surprised a not on the ground.

I read it.

_Jane .R. Carter,_

_Sebastian is the one who is betraying you. He promises to be by your side forever and tell you everything but he is keeping something from you. Your past._

_I know your past for I was in it as a different person. I saw your brother being murdered with blood-shed before your very eyes. I saw you when you wept in your room to lock out others cold hatred. I know everything about you. _

_The butler you have who questionably serves you doesn't know you at all. I promise if you switch sides I will always be there for you and let you reveal the real you that you have suppressed your entire life._

_The darkest part of your heart is mourning, begging, to be freed and you know it. I have been the spider watching you forever,_

_C.F._

My heart stopped when this person said they had seen me do all of the things I thought I only knew about.

Who was this person? The spider that has been watching you? That hint led me to conclude who it was. Claude Faustus.


	6. Chapter 6 darkness lurks

Chapter 6. Darkness lurks in even the purest of angels.

Claude Faustus, he knew too much about me now.

What to do, what to do?

I could see Sebastian walking outside to join me in the ride.

I quickly crumpled the letter into a small ball and stuffed it between the seat cushions.

Sebastian opened the door just after I stuffed it away.

I think he saw me put it away but he didn't say anything.

He sat next to me like he usually would.

"Hello, Sebastian, do you know how long this dance will last?"

"The time is Nine O'clock precisely so around eleven forty five."

"Oh and how do you feel about Alois Trancy?"

"I am interested in him but yet content to have a master such as you." He glued on a smile. This one I was having a hard time with telling if it were fake or real.

"Thank you Sebastian." I said while I felt a slight tint of pink linger on my cheeks.

"I mean it sincerely."

I looked out the window to see more snow falling and drifting softly to the ground.

I let my head lean against the cold frosty window.

It felt good against the spot I hit with my head on the door.

I let my eyes close while I thought of how I would approach things tonight.

_Claude, how am I supposed to deal with you? You know too much about me and I don't understand what you meant by Sebastian keeping secrets from me. Stop being so complicated! __**"You know you want to let me free."**__ Said a dark voice inside my head. I knew it was the me I had suppressed for so long. "Stop! Stop talking to me! You ruined everything for me!" __**"How pitiful, you're talking to yourself; having a war with a side of you you can't make retreat forever. You know when I come out."**_

To Sebastian I must've looked asleep because he took the note I shoved between the two cushions and unfolded it.

My heart stopped and my mind raced millions of miles a second.

I couldn't stop him from reading it; that would only make him seem more suspicious towards me.

I listened in terror as he tore the paper up.

I could feel his soul shattering gaze cross my path as I sat there.

At first I thought he was going to wake me up and ask me about the letter, but then I felt a hand snake around my waist.

I was pulled down to Sebastian's lap where he rested my head.

I restrained myself from blushing otherwise that would've given away I was awake.

He sighed and then I could sense something get closer to my cheek.

I felt something press against my cheek and I knew it was Sebastian's lips kissing me.

I had a hard time restraining myself from blushing but managed somehow.

"Jane, what am I going to do with you." Sebastian said weary.

I shrugged my head so I was looking straight up.

I opened my eyes slowly to make it seem like I was asleep.

"S-Sebastian?" I said blinking slowly.

"Why am I on your lap?"

"You looked uncomfortable against the window so I put you down on my lap." He said ever so casually.

"Oh, well, are we almost there yet?" I said giving a small smile but underneath I was full of worry.

"Yes, we are almost there." He said petting my hair.

Sebastian opened the door for me and held out his hand for me to take.

I cautiously took it as he escorted me inside.

The mansion was hidden in a bundle of trees where as forest was, I had never seen anything quite like it.

I could see lights coming from the inside and hear music playing.

We walked to the door only to be let in by Claude.

Sebastian's rare good mood turned sour by seeing his least favorite person.

My face tinted pink and I looked at Claude with an icy glare.

He came to the understanding why, so did Sebastian.

"Claude…" I said breaking the ice.

He looked at me and then Sebastian. His eyes darted to Sebastian holding my hand.

I noticed and shook off his hand.

"I hope you enjoy tonight's dance, Jane." Claude said smiling evilly.

Sebastian was catching on to Claude's intentions.

"As I hope you do as well." I said lying.

He moved allowing us to enter the manor.

We cautiously entered the room to see people in groups talking amongst themselves.

They had no idea who the people here were doing and what they are.

I absent mindlessly walked into a corner, I was never one to be out in the open.

Sebastian went to get us some drinks.

I scanned the room looking for Alois and Claude.

My eyes darted furiously from one of the room to the other.

If they wanted something why not just tell me?

I saw people amongst the crowd and they looked like noble snobs.

I was glad I had never fallen to their level; disgusting, easy to judge, judging based on wealth, and most of all gossip.

I turned my head to see Sebastian bringing me a drink.

"Oh, thank you Sebastian." I took the glass from Sebastian and drank it.

It had an interesting taste to it; A burning the back of my throat and a bubbly feeling.

"Say, Sebastian, what is this?"

"Wine, I was going to offer you a different drink but you took it before I could offer."

"Sebastian! Aren't I under age to drink this?" I said almost choking up the liquid.

"Perhaps, but it can be our little secret." He said devilishly.

"Well I have always wanted to try it." My eyes looked to the side.

He chuckled and I just let myself to drink.

_I hope I don't get to drunk_. I thought to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the spider butler.

Sebastian noticed my sudden change in attention and mood.

"Sebastian, could you hold this for me? I'm going to socialize." I said handing him my drink.

He looked at me worried for he knew what I was doing and why.

Claude glanced to the side and saw I was walking over to him.

He suddenly changed his course, going into different hallways. Leading me to a place secluded from others.

I knew what he was doing but needed desperately to talk to him.

The mansions twist and turns confused me, it was a maze I would never find my way out of.

"Claude." I said trying to stop him.

He turned a corner and right when I was about to a pair of hands clasped my mouth and pulled me deep into the sea of shadows.


	7. Chapter 7 everyone has secrets

Chapter 7. Everyone has secrets, even they don't know about.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a different room where it was pitch black.

I tried to stand up but my legs were numbed.

"I see you're awake." Said a voice.

I looked through the void to see a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Claude, what did you do to me?" I said trying to crawl.

"I hit your pressure points, you can't use your legs until I allow." He said looking at me on the ground.

"Whatever, how do you know me?"

"I have known you since you were born."

"Yes, I know that, but how?"

"When you were little made a contract with me so I could watch over you but that changed when you made a contract with that crow." His voice changed depth when he said _that crow_.

"Really, so that's how."

"Yes, and I have always cared for you deeply as my own."

"So you see me as a daughter that ran away."

"Not quite."

"Oh? What as then?" I said smirking smugly.

"That I'm not sure about."

"Wait, why would my parents want a demon to protect their own child?"

"Jane, you are important more than you can imagine. If someone got their hands on you…" He stopped there.

"What if someone got their hands on me?"

"You're going to have to find out yourself I'm afraid."

"I take it that I'm something huge than."

"Sadly, yes."

"Could you give me a hint?"

"It has to do with your birthday."

"That helps." I said sarcastically.

"Sooner or later you'll figure it out."

"Now, can you let me go?" I said wiggling.

"Only if agree to never speak of this to anyone, including Sebastian."

_Why he would emphasize Sebastian, we're not special in any way._ I thought to myself.

He walked over to me and crouched down. He hit some place on legs because I could suddenly move now.

I stretched my legs and got up.

On my way up I hit Claude's chin.

"O-oh, sorry." I said rubbing my head.

He was gone by the time I looked up.

What did my birth date have to do with anything? The winter solstice, a lot of people were born on that day, why me?

The thought lingered in my head; teasing, pulling at my interest.

I hate it when people leave mental cliff hangers and sentences that don't have answers right off the bat.

I started to walk off into random hallways when I realized I had no idea where I was and how to get back.

Stupidity was implanted in my brain.

I couldn't simply wander until I stumbled into the main room, everyone would be gone by then.

I could always- no, no, Sebastian would see me as stupid. Plus he would be wondering what I was doing out here.

But was I seriously going to do that?

"Uh, Sebastian." I only had to say this in a casual voice level.

There was a moments silence when suddenly a black blob appeared in front of me.

"Yes master?"

"Take me back to the main room, please."

"Of course." He bowed and started to walk over to the main room where people danced.

The ice between us was too thick and cold so I had to break it.

"Sebastian, why is my birth date so important?"

He seemed surprised but what I said.

"What do you mean?" He was obviously knew what I was talking about.

"You know very well and exactly what I mean." I said my tone serious.

"Is this an order?"

"Yes, and one you cannot avoid this one."

"Very well. Your birth date is a major day for the two realms of Heaven and Hell."

"How so?"

"If you were to fall in the hands of a demon that would use you in evil purposes on that day it could very well unleash a living Hell, literally."

That thought made me realize why Sebastian and Claude acted differently towards me.

"The winter solstice is a time where darkness over powers light, where the hours of the night overcome daylight."

"That being giving that power advantages."

"Correct, now, do you understand why I must protect you so vigorously."

"Yes, I understand."

"Who told you that anyways?"

I had been caught.

"My birthday had always been a big deal so it randomly came to me when the winter solstice is coming so close now."

Sebastian looked at me with a glare with doubts about my explanation.

I gave a nervous smile in return hoping I wouldn't seem too suspicious.

As we walked into the room I heard slow music being played; I hate dancing.

Couples spun around the room; dresses fluttered, tuxedos moved swiftly.

Sebastian looked at me devilishly and I knew instantly knew why, no way I would.

"No, no, no, no, I will not dance." I said retreating to a corner.

"Jane, you know you have to dance."

"Maybe I know but that doesn't not give me the right to protest."

"Just dance for a little bit, I ask no more of you for the rest of the night. I promise." Sebastian offered his hand smiling.

I looked at it skeptically, examining his glove.

"Ugh, alright but nothing more. Promise."

"You have my word."

I took his hand and he escorted me to the dance floor.

My heart started to pick up the pace based on my neverousness.

Sebastian placed his hand on my waist and on my shoulder; I did the same to him as well.

The music started playing and we danced accordingly.

I knew very much how to dance. I went through thirteen or fourteen years of torture from this so called perfected art.

"You're very good, why do you hate dancing so much?"

"I just do alright, I never enjoyed it when I did learn so I have never liked it."

"I see…"

We continued our dance and I started to pick up the beat more and tended to follow Sebastian's lead.

"Sebastian, do you know anything about me I don't?" I didn't even mean to ask that question. I guess my sub consciousness was yearning to ask and I let it past my conscious wall.

"That is impossible."

"How?"

"I am not you, I cannot percept your mind nor can I tell what you're always thinking. This being how can I know more about you than you?"

"True… But it is possible for someone to know the other person more than they do."

"How so?"

"You can always judge people by their actions and get to know them personally. You can then figure things out about themselves rather than having to be a part of their mind."

"I suppose, but I think people like that rarely come around. Based for how long I've lived I have only seen few."

"But you still have seen some."

"Yes."

"Then that is proof."

"In some ways, yes, yes it is."

"For once I have proved you wrong, Sebastian. This is a immense feat for me!" I said joking.

"For any mortal it would be."

"Don't ruin my victory."

"Of course, master."


End file.
